


For You

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “i was walking in the park and i heard something, and i look up and you’re just playing the flute in a tree?” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr @flashsvibe for anonymous.

Cisco rarely goes outside, unless he’s walking to and from school. He isn’t opposed to being out with friends, but the thing is…he doesn’t have many friends. So he goes to school, survive the day, walk home, hide himself away in his parents’ basement just so no one would bother him. 

One weekend, though, he’s actually _craving_ for fresh air. He’s been in the basement working on pens where he would never run out of ink and robots that can pick up his scraps of paper when he decides to come upstairs, successfully rush past his parents and his older brother, and he steps out into the chilly spring air. 

He takes a deep breath before he makes his way to Jitters, grabbing a mocha to-go. Maybe he should sit at the park for a while, restart his mind that’s been cluttered with constant new ideas. So that’s what he does. He takes a stroll to the park, his drink keeping him warm, when he hears the faint sounds of music. 

A specific instrument, really, Cisco realizes. Looking around, he keeps walking, the music getting louder and louder at every step he takes. He’s finally close enough to the source that he recognizes the instrument (a flute–who the hell is playing the _flute?_ ) and he can place [the very familiar tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUE_rxABwOo). 

Okay, the source sounds _super_ close, but Cisco doesn’t see anyone playing a freakin’ flute nearby, then…he decides to look up. There’s a hooded figure sitting on a branch of the tree right above Cisco, playing the flute.

Cisco can’t help but let out a small laugh, amused but impressed. 

The guy finishes the medley shortly after and he’s looking down at Cisco, cocking an eyebrow. “Problem, Ramon?” he calls down. 

Cisco jumps, startled before he’s beginning to blush lightly. “Wh-what? No, I was just…I liked it,” he says truthfully, before his brain actually processes that hooded guy actually knows his name. “Who the hell–?” he starts to ask, but said guy is hopping down from his branch before he pulling off his hood to reveal his face. 

“Oh,” is all Cisco manages to say. “Oh! You…” he then mutters once he’s realized that the guy is Hartley Rathaway, the new (dick) kid at school he’s been sort of competing against the past several weeks.   


Hartley is smirking, clearly entertained from the fact that Cisco didn’t know who he was a moment ago. “Heard something you liked, _Cisquito?_ ” he asks, and it makes Cisco blush a bit (damn him).

But it’s Cisco’s turn to grin. “I thought you hated Star Wars,” he tells him, crossing his arms over his chest. He can tell Hartley is trying to come up with a clever retort, but he continues. “Did you play that just for me?” 

Hartley is spluttering now, a light rosy color appearing on his cheeks. Wow, the guy _never_ blushes. “Certainly not,” he finally says, huffing. “Why would I waste such precious brain cells thinking of you?” 

“Uh-huh,” Cisco muses as he keeps on grinning at the other boy. This is just way too good. The one day he’s actually outside and he runs into Hartley Rathaway and he’s actually _winning_ at this game they’ve been playing since basically the second they met. “Admit it, Hartley. You _like_ me,” he teases, and it makes the other boy huff even more.   


“I tolerate you,” Hartley says. “There’s a difference. And it only happens on the rarest of occasions. If you’re going to be obnoxious, I’ll be on my way–”   


Cisco raises his eyebrows in confusion before he’s grabbing onto Hartley’s wrist on instinct. “Wait, Hart…” he says quietly, unsure of what he’s supposed to say. He knows that Hartley gets bullied just as much as he does, and maybe…just maybe Hartley played that song because of him…them. 

“I really did like it,” he continues, letting go of the other boy’s wrist. “The flute, I mean. It suits you, I think, and it’s really nice. I…” He glances away for a moment. “I wouldn’t mind if you kept playing…” 

At this, Hartley is staring right at Cisco, the corner of his lips twitching into a slight smile before he reaches out to grab Cisco’s hand. “If you’re begging, _Cisquito_ ,” he says, his voice low and teasing that it makes Cisco’s knees buckle a bit before Hartley is making him sit besides him, underneath the tree. 

They’re both sitting in silence for a moment before Hartley [starts playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37O0gvPNrQg) and Cisco watches and listens, smiling to himself. 


End file.
